


Traveling the Galaxy with the Master of Death

by MassimoTostato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassimoTostato/pseuds/MassimoTostato
Summary: A prompt for a fic I will probably never write.If it inspires you to write, feel free to use it and let me know!Involves, Immortal MOD Harry Potter being the original Jedi and helping to raise The Child while slowly worming his way under Din Djarin's skin. Can they raise a child while also navigating the feelings they have for each other?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	Traveling the Galaxy with the Master of Death

Harry Potter/Mandalorian Crossover prompt  
Eventual Harry Potter/Din Djarin

Harry is Master of Death, has been around since Alderaan was known as Earth  
Harry stayed away from the Empire and Jedi so as not to get involved anymore  
Spoke with Yoda when he was younger and helped train him with the force (was originally magic but lost some of its abilities)  
Harry is the only one with the original form of magic and the only one able to use it currently because of how force is taught to be used anymore  
Harry, now on Arvala-7, stumbles upon a child looking much like his old friend Yoda and decides to watch over him from a distance, still not wanting to get involved  
He watches as the child is taken by a Mandalorian and sneaks aboard his ship with the help of the invisibility cloak  
Once on Nevarro he witnessed the Mandalorian leave the child with the Imperials and decided to step in, revealing himself to others for the first time in nearly 600 years  
As he was leaving the facility, the minds of the captors wiped of his existence, he ran into the Mandalorian

*talk of finding the child, following mando, etc. ensues and Harry insists upon going with him to find the Jedi*

This is all I currently have for the prompt, will update more as it comes along!


End file.
